List of wiki software
This is a list of wiki software applications. Java-based *Confluence| http://www.atlassian.com/confluence is a commercial J2EE application which combines Wiki and blog functionality. Its features include PDF page export and page refactoring, and it can be run on any application server using any RDBMS backend. *Friki http://sourceforge.net/projects/friki is a simple Java servlet-based wiki engine using files to represent its pages. *HMath is a Java-based MathML weblog Wiki. It is based on SnipSnap and contains a TeX-subset to MathML converter. *JSP Wiki http://www.jspwiki.org is based on JavaServer Pages and available under the GNU Lesser General Public License. *JWiki http://csis.pace.edu/~bergin/jwiki/ A pure Java Wiki. Is very simple and is not based on servlets. The goal is to have a Wiki that is easy to get up and running. Written by Richard Keene, now supported by Joseph Bergin at Pace University. (One of the 'very simple hacks' mentioned above.) *SnipSnap is a Java-based package that combines Wiki and blog concepts. It includes its own web server, but can be built as a war file for use in other servlet engines. Released under the GNU General Public License *UseModj http://usemodj.sf.net is a web-based Java Wiki using Struts, Velocity MVC Framework and flat file system. It is deployed as a war file, supports file/image attach and change and makes a thumbnail of a attached image automatically. *Very Quick Wiki http://veryquickwiki.sourceforge.net/ is a WikiWiki web clone written using JavaServer Pages and servlets and designed to be installed and run with minimum effort on Jakarta Tomcat or some other Java application servers. Very Quick Wiki also supports use of MySQL. *XWiki is a Java wiki engine with a complete wiki feature set (version control, attachments, etc.) and a database engine and programming language which allows database driven applications to be created using the wiki interface Lisp-based *CLiki is a free collaborative hypertext authoring program written in Common Lisp. Modelled on Wiki, it is free software released under the MIT license. It presently runs in SBCL and requires Araneida which needs the SBCL socket library. Considered extremely powerful, it has been implemented at cliki.net, metacircles.com, and cliki.tunes.org Microsoft *DotWiki a Wiki clone using Visual Basic .NET and Microsoft SQL Server. *Elrey's Wiki Server - http://wikiserver.has.it or http://wiki.bilog.2ya.com - is a wiki variant written in C++| and Winsock. It has built-in HTTP 1.0 server and very useful features for easy installation and best for personal as well as internet or intranet use. *FlexWiki is a Microsoft .NET enabled Wiki tool, available in binary or source form. Very easy to use, work with, and modify. *OpenWiki is an XML-based Wiki written in ASP|. It combines the best features of several Wikis, particularly UseMod and MoinMoin. *Perspective| http://www.high-beyond.com Provides WYSIWYG editing in Internet Explorer and Mozilla Firefox with versioned pages and attachments. Supports searching over pages and attachments (including searching of MS Office documents). Open Source and released under the GPL. Windows Integrated Authentication supported so no explicit login required. *SushiWiki http://www.luminal.com/sushiwiki is a .NET based Wiki engine. It can use a SQL/MSDE database, or flat XML files. Source code available under BSD Licence. *WikiAsp http://lambda.vze.com is powerful Active Server Pages engine which runs on Microsoft IIS and Windows. It packs features like RSS and automatic DB creation. Pascal-Based *PasWiki http://z505.com/cgi-bin/qkcont/qkcont.cgi?p=PasWiki is a CGI based wiki using FreePascal, but should also work on Delphi/Kylix. Perl-based *AtisWiki (1998) *CVWiki (direct clone of "Ward's Original Wiki Engine") *Kwiki is a simple, modular and easy-to-extend Wiki. **Socialtext is an enterprise| wiki and weblog based on Kwiki. It is available as a hosted service or a hardware appliance. *Lexi http://www.wyae.de/software/lexi/ is a cross between Wiki and a lexicon. It obviates the need for CamelCase links. *TWiki is a JOS Wiki development for business intranets. It has good access control for pages. No database is needed. Some content is dynamically generated. *UseModWiki is a reimplementation/clone of Ward Cunningham's original Wiki concept. **Oddmuse is a fork| of UseModWiki. **PurpleWiki is major rewrite of UseModWiki that implements Purple Numbers and Transclusion. * Wala| http://www.stun-software.com/wala/ http://p1k3.com/wala/?WalaCode is a simple Wiki engine geared toward use as a discussion forum. *Ward's Original Wiki Engine| (1995) *WikiBase| While not strictly Wiki software, weblog-engine Blosxom mostly meets the definition when used with its wikieditish and wikiwordish plugins. There are also plugins available that enable Blosxom to use the text parsers from Kwiki, Twiki, or PurpleWiki. PHP-based Unknown version *CockatooWiki http://www.moldycheese.biz/cockatoowiki.html is simple PhpMySQL-based wiki solution. Aims toward easy setup and customization. *CoTeia http://coweb.icmc.sc.usp.br/ is XML-based Brazilian collaborative authoring tool with access control (optional), concurrency control (WebDAV), chat server, annotation server and site map. Runs on MySQL. (website down 27-Feb-05 See CoTeia's freshmeat entry) *DokuWiki http://wiki.splitbrain.org/wiki:dokuwiki is a wiki engine created specifically for documentation. It backends to human-readable text-files and has an image uploading tool. *ErfurtWiki http://erfurtwiki.sourceforge.net/ is embeddable into existing sites, uses SQL or flat-file backend, single script, allows plugins. *GetWiki is a highly modified version of version 1.1.0 of MediaWiki *QwikiWiki http://www.qwikiwiki.com/ is a wiki designed for simplicity. It is easy to install, supports files and images, and stores pages in the file system. *Text Wiki http://pear.php.net/Text_Wiki/ is an object-oriented wiki parsing and rendering library. It does not implement page storage or other functions of a complete wiki application; it abstracts wiki markup elements into separate classes, then provides multiple output methods of the parsed source (XHTML and plain-text are currently supported, RTF, PDF, and LaTeX are on the way). *TipiWiki is a small and simple Wiki which favors valid XHTML and provides only basic functions. It does not have extended functions like document versions or user registration. It features valid XHTML 1.0, image links, basic Wiki functions (backlinks, WikiWords, bold, italic, etc.), and is highly customizable. *WikiTypeFramework http://wtfw.sourceforge.net is PHP/MySQL collaborative Web development system. WTF is not a Wiki engine, although it can be used as one. It is actually a generic web content management engine allowing you to create web documents easily from the comfort of your browser. If you must compare it to something, consider it a cross between a Blog, a Wiki, and a forum. *wikiX http://wikix.sourceforge.net/ is PHP/MySQL-based wiki. It aims to allow users to redefine syntax by using wikiXmacros and various stages of PHP plugin. PHP4 *StikiWiki http://stikiwiki.com/ is a wiki with a wysiwyg editor, designed to be easy for newbies to use. Commercial product with a free trial download. *TikiWiki is one of the larger and more ambitious wiki development projects, including a variety of additional groupware features (message forums, articles, etc.). PHP4 or 5 Some explicitly state either 4 or 5, others say PHP 4 or above. *MediaWiki was custom-designed for the high-volume Wikipedia encyclopedia project. It is written in PHP and uses a MySQL database backend. *DokuWiki is a simple-to-use Wiki aimed at the documentation needs of a small company. It uses plain texts files and has a simple but powerful syntax which ensures the datafiles remain readable outside the Wiki. *PhpWiki is a WikiWikiWeb clone in PHP. *scWiki| is a PHP/MySQL based wiki software designed to be lightweight but usable. Includes a full administration control panel, hierarchical categories system, and more. *PmWiki is a PHP-based wiki. Features include: GPL-licensed, easy installation/customization, designed for collaborative authoring and maintenance of web sites, and support for Internationalization. Does not require a database. *NPJ http://npj.ru/node/englishdescription (aka NetProjectJournal) -- PHP/MySQL-based multi-wiki/multiblog/multiserver teamwork-oriented modular engine with a cross-server authorization. See bug/issue tracker module for example. Also uses modules from WackoWiki and is developed by the same team. Released under the GNU/GPL| license. *PukiWiki is a PHP-based wiki (Japanese). If their site hasn't been fully translated into English. *WikiRootry http://sourceforge.net/projects/wikirootry/ stores data in plain files, so no database is needed. Though simple, it has a number of "pro" features, including admin control, user management, and automated backup. *WikkiTikkiTavi http://tavi.sourceforge.net/ -- Written in PHP, uses MySQL. PostgreSQL is supported through a patch. *WiseWiki http://www.php-editors.com/contest/1/66-read.html uses XHTML as markup syntax. Requires PHP 4.3 or later and MySQL 3.23 or later. *WakkaWiki is a PHP/MySQL-based lightweight wiki engine. Wakka is no longer maintained, but survives in a number of forks: **CitiWiki has been called the "Wiki of the next generation". **CoMaWiki http://comawiki.org -- inspired by WakkaWiki but unlike the WakkaWiki forks this project is not open source; offers a lot of features, free for private use. **UniWakka is another fork of Wakka, aims at providing a collaborative authoring tool for scientific web content. It supports WikiFarms installations, MathML, footnotes, tables of contents, bibtex import and export, latex export, latex-like citations, OpenOffice export and more. **WackoWiki is a fork of Wakka, with many new features and multilingual interface. Shares several modules, developers and a bugtracker with an NPJ engine. **WikkaWiki is a light, standards-compliant and highly configurable fork of Wakka with many improvements and new features (among which native support for Mindmaps). **WikiNi http://www.wikini.net/ a French fork of Wakka. *Wiclear http://wiclear.free.fr is a PHP/MySQL-based lightweight wiki engine aimed at multilingual capabilities (strong link between a content and its translations), themability and provides a hierarchical content system. PHP 5 * coWiki follows the tradition of loose wikis with easy and intuitional markup, adding Unix-like access management|, a directory/document hierarchy, and a plugin API for your functionalities and enhancements. All documents are parsed to XML for further export and transformation. coWiki is modular, template-based and multilingual. Uses MySQL. * NGWP http://nsk.wikinerds.org/ngwp/ (New Generation Wiki Platform) is an API| allowing rapid creation of new wiki and CMS| applications. It supports generation of SQL| queries, XHTML output and CSS| statements. It has its own database abstraction layer, supporting both PHP MySQL clients (mysql and mysqli) with automatic detection. It supports multiple database connections to different database servers at the same time. In the future the API will be re-written to support knowledge base features using artificial intelligence techniques, as well as a differential storage engine. WON http://nsk.wikinerds.org/won/ (WikiOdyssey/NGWP) is based on NGWP and implements a wiki application demonstrating the NGWP concept of separation of "content elements" from "content containers". Practically that means that WON/NGWP treat information as something that is completely separate from file formats, markup, database, or the presentation layer. NGWP and WON are designed for use with PHP 5 and MySQL 4.1 and are released under a free/libre open-source software licence. Python-based *DavisWiki http://dev.daviswiki.org An elegant upgrade to the MoinMoin wiki. Developed by two UC Davis students. *DiamondWiki http://www.kimbly.com/code/diamond/ An experimental wiki using facets for navigation. *HeyHeyWiki http://python.net/~gherman/HeyHeyWickie.html Very small and simple wiki. *MoinMoin is a Wiki clone written in Python|. Offers good access control based on user groups. *OghamWiki is a WYSIWYG wiki designed for non technical users. *PikiPiki is a Python-based Wiki. It is fairly basic, quick and simple to install, and offers reasonable security. *PikiePikie another Python-based Wiki, offers more features than Piki. It produces a Wiki that resembles a typical website, and allows visitors to choose which "skin" to view the site with. *PyBorg http://pyborg.sf.net is a Python-based Wiki. It is very simple and easily configurable. *SubWiki http://subwiki.tigris.org/ A very basic Wiki which stores its page database in Subversion. *TamTam http://tamtam.mi2.hr/TamTamDev/ *Trac is a Wiki clone that integrates simple issue tracking and an interface to Subversion|. *Wikinehesa http://www.tinylist.org/cgi-bin/wikinehesa.py is a Python Wiki which also boasts more features than Piki. It is designed to address security issues found in some wiki engines, and is easy to install. It allows centering of images and text, and prevents image uploads overwriting existing filenames. It is Free Software released under the GPL. *WyPy http://infomesh.net/2003/wypy/ is a Python Wiki with a very minimalist function set, implemented in a mere 11 lines of code. *Zwiki http://www.zwiki.org/ is a powerful Zope-based GPL wiki engine. It can integrate with the CMF content management framework and Plone, and supports several kinds of markup as well as WYSIWYG html editing. More at the Python wiki: http://www.python.org/moin/PythonWikiEngines Ruby-based *Instiki is a Wiki clone written in Ruby|. *Ruwiki http://ruwiki.rubyforge.org/ruwiki.cgi *Soks http://www.soks.org is a wiki clone written in Ruby| that does not use wikiwords, but instead links a mention of the title of another page. Shell-based *WikiSH, the Wiki Engine written in /bin/sh, server version CGI or command line version for use with vi/emacs/shell. Smalltalk-based *Swiki is written in Squeak, and considered to be "super-portable and easy to set up and use". It runs on common platforms, including Mac, Windows, *nix, as well as others. *SmallWiki runs on both Squeak and VisualWorks. Desktop *Tomboy http://www.beatniksoftware.com/tomboy/ is a (LGPL) free software| program for note-taking in a Wiki like manner. Simple editing and retrieval methods are provided. The progam allows for easy organisation of any hierarchical data. Tomboy is stored in the Gnome CVS *ConnectedText http://www.connectedtext.com is a non-free| personal wiki system with many advanced features. *Notebook| http://notebook.wjduquette.com/index.php?title=Main_Page. Notebook is a freeware tcl/tk application. It runs on Linux, Mac and Windows. Exports to HTML. *WikidPad http://www.jhorman.org/wikidPad/ is an open-source standalone wiki notebook/outliner for Windows *MyWiki is a server-less wiki for the GNUstep and Cocoa environment. *SdiDesk (Smart Disorganized Individual Desk) http://www.nooranch.com/sdidesk/wiki/wiki.cgi/AboutSdiDesk is a note-taking, organizing, authoring application for Windows (GPL). *VoodooPad http://flyingmeat.com/voodoopad/ is a non-free|, server-less wiki for the Mac OS X desktop. PDA *WikiPad http://www.jera.com/wikipad/ is a closed-source wiki-like application for PalmOS. The 1.0 beta is distributed for free and is not time limited. Only core functionality is implemented and no syncronisation with desktop. *AcroWiki is a commercial editing application with wiki-like syntax for PalmOS. It stores the notes as Memos (in a separate category) so they can be opened on the desktop machines and exported to an online wiki. *NoteStudio http://www.dogmelon.com.au/ns/ is a commercial editing application with wiki syntax for PalmOS with a powerful desktop companion application. Exports to HTML. The freeware evaluation version has all of the features of the commercial registered version, although it has registration reminder splash screens which appear periodically. Miscellaneous *WikiServer is a self-contained, easy-to-install wiki. The current stable release of the latest version of these WikiServers uses WXwidgets. *ProjectForum is a non-free| cross-platform (Windows, Unix, Mac OS X) Wiki application. Freeware and commercial| versions are available. *Tomboy| is billed as a desktop notetaking application, but is actually a kind of serverless wiki (and is acknowledged as such by its author). *GeboGebo is a tdbengine database driven open source wiki for Linux and Windows servers. *TiddlyWiki is a HTML/JavaScript-based server-less wiki in which the entire site is contained in a single file. See also *Comparison of wiki software *List of collaborative software *List of wiki farms * Extensive list of wiki software * A list of wikis containing content (this is not about the engines) ----- Category:Software Category:Technology Category:Wiki Category:Internet